ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Upchuck
Marek Bocianiak |debiut = Gość|oryginalnie= Upchuck}} 'Upchuck '(czyt. Apczak) to kosmita z próbki DNA Łasucha Grula oraz Łasucha Pyrka z planety Peptos XI. Wygląd Ben 10 W oryginalnej serii, jest z typu jasnego. Cały jest seledynowy (jasno zielony). Nosi czarny strój z biało-czarnymi rękawami i butami. Ma także zielony ogon. Jego oczy są białe otoczone grubą czarną linią. Symbol Omnitrixa ma na lewej dłoni. Ben 10: Obca Potęga/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien W "Obcej Potędze" i "Ultimate Alien" jest typu bagnistego, ma bagnisto-zieloną skórę, ciemno żółtawy brzuch i twarz, czarno zielone palce i plamki na ogonie, kończynach, biodrach i plecach. Jego oczy są teraz skośne, a źrenice są mniejsze i zielone. Jego zęby bardziej przypominają ostre kły. Nosi symbol prototypu Omnitrixa /Ultimatrixa na brzuchu. W odcinku "Przymierze bohaterów" także jest typu bagnistego, czarne linie na twarzy są dłuższe i dosięgają ust. Ponadto, ma tylko dwie linie zamiast trzech. Ben 10: Omniverse W "Omniverse" jest jasnego typu i wygląda prawie tak samo jak w oryginalnej serii, ale teraz ma zielone oczy. Symbol Omnitrixa nadal ma na lewej dłoni. Nie ma butów na stopach. 16-letni Upchuck jest pokazany z zarówno ciemnej rasy jak i z jasnej rasy, ale jego pazury są dłuższe i większe. Jako wygląda tak samo jak w "Obcej Potędze" i "Ultimate Alien", tyle że zmieniła się jego sylwetka. Jako jasny Upchuck wygląda tak jak Upchuck 11-letniego Bena, tyle że nie ma ubrania. Umiejętności thumb|Upchuck wykorzystuje swoje językiUpchuck ma cztery bardzo silne, klejące się języki, które mogą się rozciągać, pozwalając mu na złapanie dużych obiektów i przesuwanie ich stosunkowo łatwo. Jego usta i żołądek mogą rozciągnąć się, pozwalając mu przełknąć i strawić obiekty dość większe niż on sam. Upchuck posiada kilka kwasów w żołądku, które rozpuszczają prawie wszystkie formy materii. Nie może jednak spożywać materii organicznej. Pozycje spożywane są zmieniane w kule cieczy, które mogą być wydalane z wielką dokładnością. Może też zastosować je jako bumerang czy frisbee. thumb|Upchuck przekierowuje wiązkę energiiUpchuck może też pluć śluzem. Upchuck może również zjeść i wypluć energię, taką jak laser. W "Ben 10-Generator Rex: Przymierze Bohaterów", Upchuck był zdolny zjeść kulę z Alfą, wykazując się bardzo silnymi i trwałymi językami, gdyż kula ta bardzo dużo ważyła. W "Omniverse" okazuje się, że Upchuck może zmienić swój gatunek z Pyrka na Grula i odwrotnie. Wady Upchuck nie może połknąć dużej ilości obiektów na raz. Zjadając coś, Upchuck staje się grubszy i cięższy dopóki tego nie wypluje, przez co ma spowolnione ruchy i obniżone skoki. Upchuck jest mały, i przez to jest bardziej narażony na atak takich wrogów jak Vilgax. Historia Ben 10 *Upchuck pierwszy raz pojawił się w odcinku "Gość", gdzie pokonał drona Vilgaxa. *W odcinku "Pojedynek na szosie", Upchuck ścigał trzech piratów drogowych. *W "Ben 10 kontra Minus 10: część 2", Upchuck pokonał Wiecznego Ninję i Driscolla. *W filmie "Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa", Upchuck został pokonany przez Myaxx. Ben 10: Obca Potęga *Upchuck wrócił w odcinku "Wojna światów: część 1", gdzie walczył z armią UFOzbirów. *W odcinku "Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 2", Upchuck walczył z dzikim Chromatonem. *W odcinku "Powrót Czarodziejki", Upchuck pokonał gigantycznego potwora Czarodziejki. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Upchuck powrócił w odcinku "Duplikaty", gdzie był używany przez aroganckiego Bena w walce z Urianem. *W "Czystce", Upchuck walczył z Wiecznymi Rycerzami. *W odcinku "Inspektor numer 13", Upchuck był użyty przez Gwen. *W odcinku "Noc żywych koszmarów", Upchucka widziano na koniec odcinka, gdzie straszył Albeda. *W odcinku specjalnym "Przymierze bohaterów", Upchuck zjadł kulę z Alfą, by przetransportować ją z wymiaru Rexa, gdyż była ona bardzo ciężka dla niektórych wcieleń Bena. Ben 10: Omniverse 16-letni Ben *W odcinku "Bar 23", Upchuck Pyrk był jednym z kilku cudzoziemców, które zostały pokazane Benowi 23. *Upchuck pojawia się w odcinku "Niestrawność", gdzie został użyty jako ciemny i jasny typ, by uspokoić Łasuchy. Wcześniej, jako Pyrk, pokonał tygrysy Nyancy Chan. *W odcinku "Za potęgę mózgu", Upchuck Pyrk bezskutecznie próbował walczyć z Negatywną Ostateczną Szarą Materią. *W odcinku "Za jeszcze większą potęgę", Upchuck pokonał Crabdozera, ale przegrał walkę z Ostatecznym kotem Khybera. *W odcinku "The Rooters of All Evil", Upchuck walczył z Rootersami. 11-letni Ben *W odcinku "Promień transmutacji" został użyty do zatrzymania Anima. Występy Ben 10 *Gość (pierwsze pojawienie) *Pojedynek na szosie *Ben 10 kontra Minus 10: część 2 *Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa Ben 10: Obca Potęga *Wojna światów: część 1 (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 2 (przypadkowa transformacja; wybrany Gigantozaur) *Powrót Czarodziejki Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Duplikaty (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Czystka (przypadkowa transformacja; wybrany Polarny) *Inspektor numer 13 (użyty przez Gwen) *Noc żywych koszmarów (sen Albeda) *Przymierze bohaterów Ben 10: Omniverse 16-letni Ben *Niestrawność (x4; oba typy) (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Bar 23 *Za potęgę mózgu *Za jeszcze większą potęgę *The Rooters of All Evil 11-letni Ben *Promień transmutacji (pierwsze pojawienie przez 11 letniego Bena) Ciekawostki *W odcinku "Niestrawność" pokazane jest, że Łasuch ma dwa typy - Pyrk i Grul. W tym odcinku Ben zamienił się w oba z nich. *Upchuck ma 4 języki jako Pyrk w oryginalnej serii, 1 język jako Grul w seriach Obca Potęga i Ultimate Alien, oraz 3 języki jako oba pod-gatunki w serii Omniverse. *Wersja Upchucka w wymiarze 23 to Wymiotowiec. *Bagnisty Upchuck jest jednym z dwóch obcych w serii Obca Potęga i Ultimate Alien którzy posiadają symbol Omnitrixa/Ultimatrixa na brzuchu, drugim jest Łebkrab, który przez niektórych uważany jest że to jego brzuch jest jego klatką piersiową. *Aż 4 postacie powstały z odtworzenia i redesignu prototypów oryginalnego Upchucka, są nimi- Arktiguana, Sploot, Mot Snikrep i Plujak. Zobacz też *Galeria Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Kosmici Bena Kategoria:Kosmici z Omnitrixów